Proposal
by BaneFiction
Summary: <html><head></head>A short one shot prompted by one of my tumblr followers. Basically this is how I imagine their engagement starting.</html>


"What are you still doing here?" Catarina Loss walked into Magnus' apartment; her blue skin looked flushed because of the flight of stairs she took, "Why aren't you with Alec right now?"

"I was going to text Alec that I was-" Magnus processed what she said again and focused on the important part, "How did you know I was going out with Alec tonight?"

"Because he told me!" She dropped the many bags she was carrying, "Get your fancy clothes on and go meet him now!" She seemed so frantic.

"I can't." Magnus frowned, "I still haven't finished this assignment the Clave gave me."

"I'll do it!" She hollered, "Get dressed, and go meet Alec right now!"

The woman grabbed her friend and walked him to his room; she was grumbling something about him being an idiot, "I'm sorry Catarina," Magnus said on the way, "I didn't know you cared so much about my relationship with Alec."

There was a knock on the door, "That must be Isabelle," Catarina sighed, "Get your stupid ass dressed and portal to Eleven Madison Park you moron."

"What's with the hostility?!" Magnus huffed, "You're never been this mean to me."

"I'm channeling my inner Ragnor," She slammed the door to his room and left him alone.

Yes, Eleven Madison Park was a 5 star restaurant, so Magnus pulled out his nicest suit. He even shaved and smoothed his hair down; he didn't want to embarrass Alec in such a nice place.

After he was attaching the gold cuffs to his Armani suit he grabbed his wallet and went into the living room, "Catarina," he called, "I'm leaving."

"He's still here?!" Isabelle roared from the dining room, "What the hell?!"

"Leave Magnus!" Catarina emerged from the kitchen holding a spatula, "Get out! I'll finish your work, LEAVE!" She waved her hands and a portal appeared, she nearly kicked him through it.

Magnus stepped onto the wet concrete in front of Eleven Madison Park, it was a weeknight so no one was there to see him appear out of thin air. It had been a long time since Magnus felt this harassed, he was feeling irritated and tried to calm down before he saw Alec, but he was finding it pointless.

Giving up Magnus opened the door and was greeted by the host, "Table for Lightwood, or Bane." Magnus snapped him. The host quickly found his name and led him to a table in the back of the restaurant.

Alec sat at the table, his hands playing with something small. When he noticed Magnus his shoved it into his pocket and stood up. He was dressed in a fine black suit with a blue tie, he was drop dead gorgeous, "Magnus," his voice was uneven and his skin was flushed, he reached out for him, "Did you get your work done?"

"No," Magnus said flatly taking his hand, "I was kicked out of my house by Catarina and your sister. Sorry I'm late."

Alec's eyes shot down, "What's my sister doing there?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Magnus licked his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips instantly Alec tensed and looked over at the waiter. The gentleman looked unfazed, almost bored, "Let's sit down." Magnus said letting go of Alec's hands.

Alec picked out some vintage wine and sent the waiter away, "So," Alec cleared his throat, "You look really nice."

Magnus picked up his fork and started changing colors with his magic, "I could say the same about you," he chuckled, "What's so important that you got all dressed up?"

"You seem upset," Alec said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sort of pissed," Magnus admitted, "Not at you, just at how rude people can be sometimes."

"Magnus," Alec took a deep breath, "There's a reason I asked you here today, I-"

Just then the waiter walked up with the bottle of wine and two menus, "Today our special appetizers are fig bruschetta with stilton cheese with locally grown asparagus spears wrapped in Swiss prosciutto."

"I'll just take wine for now," Magnus pushed his glass towards the waiter, "Do you want anything darling?"

Alec ordered some soup and also asked for a glass of wine as well, he drank nearly the whole glass in one drink, "That's good wine," Alec said, his skin now bright red.

"Would you please finish what you were doing to tell me?" Magnus sipped his wine thoughtfully; it _was_ very good, not too young.

"Magnus," Alec reached over and grabbed Magnus's free hand, "I love you, so much." Alec was a little drunk, his flushed face was too cute, "You say I'm your first with so many things, and you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Suddenly, Magnus started becoming very aware of the atmosphere. The low lights reflected off Alec's beautiful eyes, and the smell of the wine was overwhelming, "Alec, I'm glad, but why are you saying these things?"

"Because," Alec frowned, he moved his thumb over Magnus's wrist, "You helped me in more ways than one. You showed me a part of myself I never knew I had, you helped me realize that I can't deny my nature. You are the most important person in my life. I could never see my life without you there."

Then Magnus knew where this was going, his voice caught in the back of his throat. His annoyance was replaced with a soft shock. The suit Alec wore the restaurant and the wine, everything clicked in Magnus's head.

Alec still holding Magnus's hand and stood only to get down on one knee, his blue eyes staring at him with hopeful admiration, "Magnus Bane," he said, "Will you take me to be your husband? Will you please marry me?"

In Alec's free hand was a silver box, and sitting snugly inside was his family ring. The silver band was engraved with waves of the flames, "Are you really giving me the Lightwood ring?" Magnus stammered.

"Is that a yes?" He squeezed Magnus's hand.

"Yes," Magnus gasped, he was holding back tears. Never in his time on earth did he think he was going to be loved enough for someone to want to marry him, especially a shadow hunter, "Yes Alexander, of course."

Alec slipped the ring on Magnus's left ring finger; it seemed to adjust to his size. Magnus pulled Alec up and stood with him; he wrapped his arms around Alec and gave him a hard kiss. He didn't care if anyone saw them; this was truly the most amazing thing that had happened to Magnus.

Forgetting the sour mood he was in, Magnus ordered some food and ate a light dinner with Alec. They chatted and Magnus couldn't help staring at the ring on his finger. He was so lucky that someone wanted to spend the rest of their life with him. Now he understood Tessa and her love for William and James.

They took a taxi home, a light drizzle had started outside and they rushed up to the apartment holding each other's hands. The minute Magnus opened the door, streamers and glitter and confetti blasted him in the face.

"Congratulations!" Several voices shouted, and Magnus stared into the faces of about fifty people.

"What's going on?" Magnus spat out some confetti.

"Oh, I forgot," Alec smiled weakly, "This is our celebration party."

"You were so sure I was going to say yes?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"No," Alec flushed, "But Catarina was."

Magnus reached over and took Alec's hand again then lead him into the ocean of friend and family. Even Robert Lightwood was there, and he gave Magnus his blessing.

Alec really was his first for so many things.


End file.
